


About U

by withEUIJIN0215



Category: BIGFLO, The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: FeelJin is only a side-pairing here, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jun-centric, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Underrated Pairing, euijin and his unexpected charms, jun is curious about euijin, the main pairing is EuiJun, yeah it's EuiJun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withEUIJIN0215/pseuds/withEUIJIN0215
Summary: A short, but sweet story inspired by Junyoung's "Curious About U" and Euijin's "Thinking Bout You" song title. I found it cute that their songs have similar titles like that and decided to make a fic for them. FYI, EuiJun is my 3rd UNB ship after FeelJin and EuiChan so... it's so much fun to write this one lmao.
Relationships: Lee Euijin/Lee Junyoung | Jun, Lee Euijin/Oh Gwangsuk | Feeldog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	About U

**ABOUT U [1]: Curious About You**

Jun didn’t expect that he’d become really curious about someone and that someone was one of his UNB members, their oldest, Euijin.

How can he not tho? Ever since Jun met Euijin on The Unit, the older kept making him surprised with unexpected things. One of the many things about Euijin that made him surprised is no other than how ‘flirty’ the older is.

No, not in negative way. It’s more like… touchy? He understands that UNB’s oldest is someone that full of love and care. He is great at taking care of the younger members and is comfortable to talk to.

But he is super touchy.

At first he was afraid that he might just overlooking at things, but then he saw their fans commented that Euijin is like the king of bromance—thus Jun concluded that his observation wasn’t wrong at all.

Well, Jun is also someone that likes to touch people that he’s comfortable with but not to the extent like Euijin does. That hyung just likes to openly express himself.

He even remembers how he felt seeing Euijin openly ‘kissed’ Hyunggeun when the two played a skit on K-Rush. That was so epic, Jun said to himself. It was his first time appearing on K-Rush tho.

///

It was near a waterfall. With humid temperature and drops of rain. Jun remembers every detail of the moment.

“They really kissed! Oh my God, they really did!” Jun couldn’t help but shouted while laughing. He couldn’t believe that his hyung was that brave in doing it—like, that action could stir up some rumours, even Jun himself started to think weirdly about his hyung but quickly deleting that from his mind.

“Ah really! These guys are eager to win,” said Yuchan while laughing, especially after seeing a traumatized Hyunggeun beside Euijin.

“Hyung, you really kissed me.” Jun heard Hyunggeun said that to Euijin while he himself was preparing to do the skit with Yuchan. “I really didn’t expect that, I almost swore at you, Hyung.” Hyunggeun laughed.

Euijin laughed even harder, “Sorry. We have to win, Hyunggeun!”

So Jun assumed that his hyung was just someone ambitious. But that made Jun even got curious about this hyung.

At the same day when they were shooting the episode, Yuchan had this idea of making the two oldest in between the four to be involved in pepero game. Jun didn’t even have an idea why Yuchan thought about it but he thought maybe his friend was just a talented variety star that naturally initiated funny moments to be showed on the broadcast.

But that was a crazy idea.

And Hyunggeun accepted the food Yuchan gave to him without any question. Yuchan naturally asked Euijin to bite the other end of the jelly thing and woah! Jun gasped again, before he disguised his surprised expression with laughter, seeing Euijin just accepted the jelly .

it was suddenly a pepero game.

Jun was watching while he was sitting, and believe him, seeing that scene from this angle didn’t help at all. He found himself held his breathe as he saw Euijin ‘aggresively’ making his moves to the scared but confident Hyunggeun.

What a scene.

What a scene!

Even before Jun realized it, he wanted to find out more about their oldest. Because, Euijin was just laughing as if It was nothing—or was it really nothing?; maybe Jun was just over-thinking.

No idea.

But of course, as a talented variety star and MC, Lee Euijin could do everything—there’s nothing he’s afraid of. Kissed his teammate is no exception—for the sake of the show, he just did it relaxingly. He led the three of them and led the entire show together with them smoothly.

Well, to be honest Jun was slightly wondering, what if he was in Hyunggeun’s position? What if he’s the one who did the pepero game with his hyung? What if he was the one being kis—

Wait, what-?

Jun shook his head, fully aware of how his brain had betrayed himself by freely thinking about things.

Everything was so fun. Jun had been respecting Euijin for the way he is, but after spending today together to shoot K-Rush, he couldn’t help but adding Euijin to his list of ‘people that I want to know more’.

“Jun-ah.”

When the four UNB members got into the car to go back to their dorm, Euijin called Jun; he was sitting right behind Jun, together with Chan.

“Yes, hyung?”

“Can you pass me the fan?” Euijin pointed his hand to a little blue electric fan near Jun’s feet.

“Yes, sure.” Jun did as what he was asked and turning himself to give Euijin the fan. “Here, Hyung.”

Euijin smiled widely that Jun just stopped in the middle. He didn’t even let the fan go when Euijin tried to pull the fan; making the older staring at him questioningly and Yuchan snorted beside him.

“Jun?”

“Eh?” Jun suddenly got back to his sense and smiled awkwardly, letting Euijin to take the fan before he decided to face to the front as fast as he could.

Yuchan even snorted, did he do something? Jun couldn’t stay still. He lowkey cursing himself for being like that—why tho? It’s just a usual Euijin’s smile.

Hyunggeun himself was immersed with his mobile phone, but Jun realized how the older trying to suppress his laughter—so Jun just pretended that moment never happened at all. He’s too embarrassed.

///

At first Jun was just curious because Euijin surprisingly has so many hidden charms. Being someone that likes ‘skinship’ with everyone is one of them. Even for someone as friendly as himself, Jun still found it weird because at first Euijin looked like a calm guy. That type of person that isn’t a fan of skinship and maybe a bit cold.

Jun is known for his capability to befriend with everyone thus he’s also the type to initiate things like hugs, holding hands, put hands on shoulders, etc—everything that shows how friendly he is, and it’s his natural skill. But he isn’t as **touchy** as Euijin, the guy who he thought to be someone cold. And Jun’s curiousity is growing bigger. The more he knows Euijin, the more things of him that Jun gets surprised of. Thus the curiousity keeps growing bigger.

Another thing that surprised Jun was the fact that Lee Euijin is surprisingly funny. He isn’t the funniest—no one can beat Marco hyung! Jun stated, plus Euijin has a lot of ‘old man’ jokes that he can’t relate—but he’s definitely one of the team’s mood makers. With his natural variety skill, Euijin keeps entertaining them; be it for the shows or just in between themselves privately.

He watched the trio roommates—Euijin, Hyunggeun, Kijung—room tour VLive, and he swore that their oldest matched well with the other two in everything especially in making a fun moment. Originally Euijin was Hojung’s roommate but eventually Yuchan asked to be in there instead so the oldest moved out to the master bedroom; but surprisingly the three’s chemistry is really good. Not only once, but times, Jun found himself laughing upon Euijin’s witty jokes combined with Hyunggeun and Kijung’s antiques.

Euijin is good at reactions and making jokes. Jun often found Euijin’s jokes are so funny that he often laughs hard; and the older’s reactions especially towards the younger members’ teasings are funny and interesting that Jun often find himself trying to tease Euijin as often as he can.

“What is your height?” is one of Jun’s two top favorites (and sometimes Gwangsuk is always offended, together with Euijin reacted to that question). The other one is, “Euijin hyung is in charge of English.”

Who can forget that legendary ‘many, many come~ please~’ ?

Jun smiled at the thought of his startled hyung when he asked Euijin to represent them in English and the way the older said that phrase.

///

Other than his ‘variety show’ persona, Euijin is insanely wise as well. It isn’t really surprising since he’s the oldest and had been going through a lot in the past—including being in military, in which mentality and physical being trained strongly—even experiencing a tough ride as an idol when he was first debuting.

But Jun didn’t expect that he’d be **that** wise. There’s something in the way Euijin speaks. The man has a really good skill in choosing words and also has a deeper skill of symphatizing with others. It shows.

Jun, who always monitoring his members’ activities, also didn’t forget to watch Hello Counselor. The team sent their two oldest to be the guest and their appearance made an impact.

Euijin was recognized as a wise idol, a LAN Oppa, a wise sayings maker, etc. People who once didn’t know Euijin, quickly put interest in him and it made a good impact for the team as well.

No wonder. Jun remembered all the wise sayings that Euijin said on the show and his hyung clearly deserved that recognition.

That bowl analogy was superb.

_There’s a bowl that is wide and there’s also a bowl that’s tall. You can’t force the wide one to be like the tall bowl. Why don’t you try to see how the bowl looks like first?_

Wow. Just wow.

Ever since that show happened, Jun started to pay even more attention whenever Euijin speaks; be it when he’s giving a ment to the fans or when he’s being the representation of UNB. And the younger suddenly has this understanding of his hyung; that Lee Euijin is indeed someone with big heart and big mind.

Jun even started to understand why people love Euijin so much; he won’t forget the moment everyone was running to Euijin upon hearing the older to be the first rank that time.

it doesn’t mean that Jun doesn’t love Euijin; he does. But he didn’t really realize the quality his hyung possesses that attracts people around him. He just likes Euijin because he’s likeable—or that was what Jun thought at first.

And yeah, so he was curious.

Even know after gained that understanding and becomes a bit more closer than they were before, Jun is still curious about Euijin.

///

“Euijin hyung is just someone with full of love and he expresses that love with actions. So I’m not even wondering about it.” Gwangsuk nodded to himself while looking far, as if he’s reminiscing things. “When we’re still in the college, he wasn’t really popular but he did have faithful friends around him even until now—he’s naturally likeable. And he rarely gets angry; I think I almost never saw him angry even at that time.”

One day, Jun asked his long-time best friend and hyung, Gwangsuk when their eldest isn’t with them to attend his personal schedules with Bigflo. While putting the egg that he fried for Gwangsuk onto the older’s plate, Jun shrugged upon hearing Gwangsuk’s calm answer.

“When you all were doing Celuv TV, I was watching it live!” Jun pulling his chair, and sitting in front of Gwangsuk to eat his meal. “And look at how he and Kijung danced though! Our innocent maknae… our innocent maknae… what our eldest hyung had done to him…”

Raising his eyebrows, Gwangsuk answered, “Our maknae has been corrupted by our eldest. There’s no way to save him. After all, it’s already one of his natural talents. I can see our Kijung grows up into an Euijin. He’s just as touchy.” The leader started to chop his fried egg before shoved a piece into his mouth.

Jun is staring at Gwangsuk helplessly, “Wah.”

“Well.” Gwangsuk started again. “He’s still a hyung that I admire. Despite of those ‘funny’ personalities he possesses, he’s a role model. He’s good at what he does and has a good manner. If I were a girl, I might fall in love with Euijin hyung tho. He’s dependable.”

Seems like Jun isn’t really listening because the younger doesn’t even react, but staring at his own meal. Gwangsuk becomes suspicious of Jun now.

“And why are you so curious about him though? You’ve been knowing him for quite a while as well. That’s weird.”

“But we wasn’t that close before. It’s just after we’re living with Euijin hyung for months now, I discovered a lot of things I never expected to see from him.” Jun took a deep breath and made Gwangsuk stopped eating for staring intensely at Jun.

“Jun.” Gwangsuk called his name seriously while taking some spaghetti into his plate. He has a possibility in mind. “You aren’t telling me all of these because you… you know, hate him? Or did you have a fight with him? To think about it, why are you asking me to eat at this hour and talking about Euijin hyung like that? You aren’t asking me to make the two of you reconcile or what, right?”

An ‘unfair’ expression was quickly drawn on Jun’s face, “Noooo! I just, I just…”

Right on time, the main cast of the topic just got home. The two of them heard the sound of their automatic lock’s passcode being pressed followed by the sound of the door and a familiar voice after.

“I’m home, Kids~” Their eldest’s sound was echoing. “Ooohh~ I smell something delicious.” Euijin showed up in the dining room, where Gwangsuk and Jun have been spending time in. As if Gwangsuk wasn’t there at the first place, Jun quickly stood up and greeted Euijin **happily**. His face obviously becomes lightened up.

“Hyung!”

Euijin looked at him questioningly but smiling, “Why do you sound so excited?”

“Let’s eat. I cooked a lot of spagetti.”

“Oh, okay…” Euijin looks a bit hesitant—he probably had his dinner already—but then nodded enthustically, after realizing the portion of spagetti that Jun made was a bit too much. The hyung doesn’t have a heart to decline. “Okay, I’ll eat first then before washing up.”

Gwangsuk, who has been watching the entire scene—especially Jun’s face—looks so unamused. He quickly put together all the puzzles in his head and came into a conclusion.

Especially after seeing Jun is excitedly preparing Euijin’s meal.

 _OH_ , Gwangsuk said it out loud; in his head.

“HYUNG.” Gwangsuk called Euijin loudly and made both Euijin and Jun are looking at him at the same time. Gwangsuk gave Jun a funny looks with his eyes—and that made Jun feels uneasy—before continuing, “Don’t smile like that in the dorm. You’re blinding my eyes.”

“What the hell,” said Euijin almost immediately before laughing. “You’re really random.”

Gwangsuk laughed, “Yeah, sometimes there are people that might be **blinded** by your smile, Hyung.” He said it while staring at Jun—the younger is already staring back at him weirdly.

Thankfully Euijin had already focused on the spaghetti that he didn’t even realized what’s going on. Jun took a deep breath, clearly looking relieved.

 _Oh_ … Gwangsuk said again in his head, smirking. _It’s interesting._

///

It’s true that Jun started to ‘live regularly’ on Hyunggeun’s bed because of Hyunggeun himself and that he doesn’t want to disturb Hansol—since Jun is so busy, he often gets back to the dorm late and his roommate Ji Hansol is always founded already sleeping. The safe choice is the trio’s bedroom: 1) it’s the nearest to the entrance and the room is really big; 2) the trio often sleep late, they keep talking all night Jun doesn’t have any idea how the three can do activities in the morning while barely have enough sleep; 3) it’s comfortable.

But Euijin isn’t always in the room. Sometimes when Jun gets to the master bedroom, their oldest is already in Gwangsuk’s room—to talk about things regarding the team, like how real parents do; and maybe some life problems, they talk so much until Euijin just sleeps there—or maybe away for his personal schedules.

So it’s natural that sometimes he sleeps on Euijin’s bed.

To be honest one of the reasons Jun regularly comes to that bedroom is because of his curiousity about their oldest. He wants to talk more with him, and it naturally happens—because whenever he’s talking with Hyunggeun and Kijung, the older would join as well.

That day, Jun just got back to the dorm at 1 AM. He naturally slipped into the trio’s bedroom and he only found Hyunggeun and Kijung there.

“Where’s Euijin hyung?” was the first thing he said to Hyunggeun and Kijung the moment he entered—naturally—the bedroom.

“He has schedule with Bigflo today. I’m not sure when he’ll be back.” Hyunggeun answered while leisurely playing a game on his phone. Kijung is laying right beside Hyunggeun and takes half of Hyunggeun’s pillow for his head, watching the older playing his game.

Jun nodded while entering the bathroom to wash up.

When he has finished, Hyunggeun suddenly got two people watching him playing the game—Euijin is back already.

The oldest smiles brightly at Jun, “You’re gonna sleep here again?”

Jun, doesn’t realize it, but he smiles even wider than he usually does, “Yes.”

“You can use my bed, I’m going to sleep at Gwangsuk’s.”

The smile instantly disappeared, “Why?” And later he cursed himself for asked that question.

Euijin doesn’t even look startled, he chuckled instead before answering.

“There are things we need to talk about. Plus it isn’t comfortable for you to share the bed with Hyunggeun, right? The bed is small!”

Jun wanted to say that it’s not a problem but he couldn’t.

He doesn’t even understand why he felt a bit upset upon hearing Euijin spending the night in their leader’s bedroom. It’s just like he himself, spending his night in other bedroom instead of his—why does he feel upset?

So Jun can’t even go to sleep although he’s really tired. The bedroom is so silent. The duo Kijung and Hyunggeun are already asleep, leaving Jun with his thoughts in the dark. Euijin’s bed feels comfortable but his mind can’t rest.

Jun isn’t even sure about what he is feeling now. It’s all started with curiousity, so he tried his best to pay more attention to ‘learn’ about Euijin. But when did he end up having this unknown and uneasy feeling instead?

Jun tries once again to sleep by closing his eyes and keep repeating “let’s sleep”in his mind like a mantra when suddenly he heard a subtle ‘click’ sound. When he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar silhouette entering the room. there’s a light coming from the living room, so it’s easy for Jun to guess who it is.

Euijin.

It’s later confirmed when the older is standing beside his own bed and starts talking.

“Jun, you haven’t slept yet?” He spoke in his lowest volume.

“Yes, Hyung.”

“Then, move over.”

“Yes?” Jun is confused. “Should I go back to my room?? you aren’t sleeping in Gwangsuk’s room?” He whispered, afraid to wake the other two.

“No, no. it’s okay to stay here. Just move back a bit,” said the older while positioning himself to lay beside Jun.

Okay, who did say that he worries the bed is too small for two people? He’s the one who’s forcing himself to sleep in a small bed with someone else!

Jun, while still being puzzled, moved until his back touched the wall. He found himself holding his breath and he doesn’t have an idea why.

Even in the dark Jun can feel that Euijin is facing his face to him.

“Hey.”

“Yeah, Hyung?”

“Don’t be awkward.”

“Huh? What did—“

Before even Jun finished his question, he felt the older pulling him into a hug and in an instance Jun has turned into a bolster.

“Wha- what- hyung???”

“Just sleep.”

“HUH?”

“Why? I hug Kijung like this when he decides to sleep on my bed. You’re my brother as well, is it weird?”

No. it isn’t weird for brothers to hug and it’s understandable if we talk about Kijung but… but…

Euijin, totally can sense how panic Jun is, just chuckled.

“Gwangsuk told me.”

Okay, that sentence sounds scary already. What did that Oh Leader told their eldest?!

“You’ve been curious about me being all touchy to people right?” Jun can feel that Euijin is smiling contentedly. “This is how I express my care. So, just sleep Jun.”

Jun is wondering if this is what Euijin regularly does and it just makes him even more curious. But then surprisingly the hug feels so comfortable and without realizing it, Jun is finally asleep.

There is a new entry added to the ‘things I have to learn about Euijin hyung’ list.

That hyung has a warm embrace.

///

The next morning, Euijin failed to wake up first like he usually does and ended up still sleeping while hugging Jun like a koala.

You can guess what happened next after Hyunggeun found out and decided to call all the members to their room.

What an experience.

///

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do much edit for the story. It was a quick-made one, and the idea showed up randomly. This story is meant to be a light fic that, I hope, will put a smile on your face (or at least mine, i was smiling while writing this lmao). The last part (Euijin's part) will be published later. Please wait for it~ :)


End file.
